


Jeremy’s little secret

by Robotanon



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cam - Freeform, Cam boy, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Porn, Sex Toys, Smut, Voyeurism, cam sites, fleshlight, its legit all smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotanon/pseuds/Robotanon
Summary: Never in your life did you think you’d find Jeremy on a cam site touching himself for tips... But you had to admit you loved the view





	1. Finding out

you never expected you'd be spending your Friday night like this, a tab opened on your laptop directing you to a cam site 

you were introduced to the site by a friend, their exact words were something along the lines of "you can't work up the courage to ask Jeremy out so why not pretend and have some fun?"

at the time you had blushed and denied everything but... here you were still. They did have a point though. You had been crushing on the lanky Heere for close to three years now and in that time frame you had been shoved into the friend zone 

you sighed thinking back to Jeremy... each time he smiled you felt your heart raced and that laugh, oh that laugh could brighten your day instantly. 

as you scrolled through the site one video took your attention, the stream seemed to have just started due to the growing viewing count. You took a quick look at the thumbnail, it was of a man, his body lanky and pale... it almost reminded you of Jeremy 

before you could stop yourself you had clicked the video. The boy didn't show his face, the shot cutting off below his shoulders. Your eyes scanned down the mystery man's body 

just like in the thumbnail the man was thin, skin pale with freckles littering over his shoulders. You had to admit he was attractive but looked vaguely familiar 

quickly you looked over to the chat to see everyone excitedly asking what he was planning, some people were already tipping 

you couldn't tear your eyes away as he pushed his chair back, now giving you all a full view of his body. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of boxers, hiding a very obvious erection from view 

slowly you run your tongue over your bottom lip. How did you get drawn into this so easily? Pushing the thought out of your head you found your eyes being glued to the screen as the boy starts to talk,

"I'm going to do something a little different today..." you draw your brows together slightly that voice sounded very familiar "if you've watched me before you may know there's this one girl I like" he was playing with his hands, his long fingers intertwining with each other nervously 

you glance over at the chat, seeing a few people discussing what he was saying and trying to figure out what this different thing was. Your attention was drawn back to the screen when the guy started speaking again 

”recently she came over... we were just hanging out nothing special" some people on the chat sounded disappointed, were they hoping this girl would come on screen?

”she... she left her gym bag here yesterday and I looked through it" his voice trailed off for a second as he looked at the chat, you could hear him laugh lightly "I couldn't help myself and... I figured I'd give you guys a quick little show while I was at it"

you raised your brow as you saw him bend down to reach for something, you could catch a glimpse of brown hair... this guy really did remind you, Jeremy. When he moved back up he was holding something in his hands

you leaned forward to have a closer look, were those yours? No, they couldn't be... you had lost those panties after you misplaced your gym bag the other day. 

the chat exploded as people figured out there were panties and when the mystery man held them up properly everything clicked... 

no way, those were yours... it even had the small red ribbon bows on the side you added to make them "more appealing" speaking of that this guy said this girl left her bag there yesterday too. You were at Jeremy's at that time as well. Your eyes went wide as you realised... this cam boy didn't just look like Jeremy. He was Jeremy 

your heart thumped against your chest as everything ran through your mind. You should log off and pretend nothing happened, but you couldn't do it, your mouse hovering over the exit button hesitantly. Everything Jeremy said since you joined the stream echoed in your brain. He...he liked you? And he... was he going to jerk off with your panties?

”I... I waited until now to actually use them... I know it's dirty and creepy but I couldn't help myself" the boy... well Jeremy said. His hand moving under his boxers to stroke his length, a deep moan leaving him "I... I need to know how they feel"

you felt your core dampen as he slowly slipped off his boxers, his hard cock showing up on screen. You couldn't help yourself as you quickly shimmy out of your pants, eyes never leaving the screen

you watched as Jeremy wrapped the lace undergarment around his aching cock, the second the fabric touched him he let out a sinful moan 

your body heated up as your fingers quickly found your clit, you never knew this side of Jeremy before now... and by god were you happy you found this out 

you long forgot about the chat as Jeremy started to pump his length, his moans a mixture of breathy and needy. You could easily become addicted to those sounds. Quickly you pressed a finger against your core, trying to match the quick pace of Jeremy's hand

"a-ah i-its kind of rough, t-the lace feel weird but I keep imagining her. The fact she was wearing them" and a loud moan escaped his mouth as his hand speeds up " it's dirty I know... but I can't help think about her wearing these after this. Her walking around in the panties I came in without knowing about it"

before you could stop yourself a moan of his name escaped you, your mind wandered to how it would feel. If you were there would he make you wear them with his cum dripping from them? Would he part your lips and push them into your mouth as he bends you over and fucks you? Each thought caused a new wave of excitement to wash over you 

you added another finger as your mind wandered to all the possibilities. You knew Jeremy had an effect on you but not to this extent... in a matter of minutes you were a mess just watching him 

Jeremy whimpered, hips stuttering in a wild series of bucks. What would his face look like? You can only imagine his flushed face and glazed over eyes... his brown hair messy from his hand running through it. 

”a-ah shit... are you guys enjoying the show? I've never gotten so many tips before" he purrs, you imagined a small smirk on his face as he glanced down at the screen. "Huh?... I-I can't do that! It's embarrassing" 

frowning you glance back over the chat, you hadn't really been paying attention since Jeremy started his little show. Your eyes widened as you saw the chat flooded with requests

all of them were asking for Jeremy to put them on, some even offering large tips in exchange for him doing it. Your mind wondered... Jeremy would look good in them you had to admit

the black lace would compliment his pale skin... his cock being restrained by the lace causing a mouth-watering bulge to form. Before you could stop yourself you were typing three simple words 

”please do it"

you watched Jeremy hesitate, pulling the panties away from his cock before sighing "okay... ill put them on but only for a second" your heart jumped as you saw him stand up, your eyes never leaving his glorious dick 

eagerly your eyes followed as the lace undergarment slipped up his pale legs, settling along his hips as he showed the camera. You didn't know if you liked the view more from the front or the back

the chat went crazy. People started complimenting him, others sending in massive tips. You couldn't help yourself but send in a small $5 donation yourself... I mean it was your underwear, right? It would only make sense to give something 

”s-so? Seems like most of you like them" Jeremy let out a soft moan as he sat down on the chair again, his legs spread open slightly "all of you want me to keep them on... w-why don't we say if we reach $200 I'll do the rest of the show in them"

your eyes widened as you saw the tips roll in, in a matter of seconds Jeremy had well gone over the goal he set. A small chuckle left him... a deep and husky laugh that forced a moan to escape you 

with your full attention on Jeremy again you watched as he palmed his bulge, deep growls leaving his lips with each movement 

"f-fuck... a-ah god" he whimpered, hips grinding against his hand "I-it feel good... a-ah the fact she wore these before it... I'm going to cum soon"

you whine your thumb quickly circling your clit, you were determined to cum at the same time as Jeremy... at this point, you had to 

he slid down on the chair lightly, just enough for you to see his lips on screen. Your heart jumped as you saw his lips parted, rough moans flowing freely from him as he brought himself closer and closer to release 

your eyes watered, hips desperately bucking into your hand as your nerves burned. You weren't going to last much longer... you couldn't stop yourself as your fingers curled against your g-spot, brushing against it as you saw stars 

you could still hear Jeremy's loud moans and gasps over top of yours, your body nearly shaking as you climaxed... you don't think you'd ever cum as hard as this before. 

you collapsed against your chair, eyes half-lidded as you stared back at the screen just in time to see Jeremy's body tremble as he came undone. His hands palming his crotch harder and faster than before, some of the most sinful noses left him as the chat started to explode with compliments 

then Jeremy started to mumble something, at first it wasn't overly loud. You could barely make out what it was but then as his voice rose in volume it started to become clearer "Y/N... a-ah shit I'm-I'm going to come Y/N!!" 

never in your life had you seen a better site. Jeremy's hand still grinding against his cock through your panties as he rode out his orgasm. A damp spot forming on the front of the black material... if you weren't so tired you could have probably started touching yourself all over again from that image alone

it took awhile for Jeremy to catch his breath, his chest rising and falling as he slowly adjusts himself upright in his chair again. "S-shit... now I have to clean these before I return them" he mumbled, laughing lightly as some people typed that he shouldn't... you couldn't help but type the same thing 

”I can't do that, she'll hate me forever if she finds out" you could only laugh... there was no way in hell you could hate him after this. Jeremy spends a couple of minutes answering some questions, most of them sexual but some were surprisingly innocent considering what everyone just watched. You even found yourself joining in near the end but unfortunately, it couldn't last forever 

 

”Ah, crap looks like that's all the time I have. Thank you for all those who tipped today... ah be sure to tune in next week" he didn't wait for anyone to reply, his hand quickly covered the camera before the stream disconnected and kicking you back to the homepage 

your mind was fuzzy, you still couldn't believe it... Jeremy, the sweet and kind Jeremy you've loved for years just masturbated to your panties. This had to be a dream right? 

you shook your head, glancing back to the laptop. Without a second thought, you hit notifications... you really couldn't miss Jeremy's next show, especially now when you have a few ideas running through your head on how to make these shows a little bit more interesting

maybe you could leave a few other things at his place during your next study session...


	2. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could you not tease Jeremy a little bit after his last show? Especially if there was a chance to tempt him...

Ever since you found out about Jeremy’s little secret it had been your mission to provide some material for his next show. During school you would wear tighter clothes, making sure you draw his attention to your curves. When you went over to his place for your weekly study sessions you made sure to brush against him and make a few comments about how "lonely and desperate" you were. 

At first, you thought all your efforts went unnoticed. Jeremy hadn't logged into the site since the last time you caught his stream, all you really noticed was the red that seemed to constantly stain his cheeks when you were around. 

Little did you know everything you did was building up. His little daydreams of how your lips would feel around his cock evolved into how pretty you would look with your face splattered with his cum... how loud you would moan his name as he tugged your hair. It didn't take long until he was wound up, by the end of the week he was ready for his next show. 

His mind was foggy as he set up his camera, the last show he did bring in a fair number of tips. Actually, it seems like whenever he mentioned you the cash seemed to roll in. 

Quickly shaking that thought out of his head he started up the stream, a small smile on his face as he saw the chat room full up almost instantly. “Today we're going to be doing something a little different” he nearly growls, even surprising himself with how low his voice is “that girl... the one whose panties I used last time she’s been teasing me, she’s been a bad fucking girl for her daddy” 

The words just seem to flow out of his mouth naturally, his brain reminding him about everything you did over the week “she wore this fucking dress that just clung to her curves on Monday... oh when I first saw her I want to pin her against the lockers right there and then" he rolled his chair back so the audience could see his crotch, his hand palming himself through his jeans. "just lift up that thing up and make her beg for my cock" 

He glanced over at the chatroom, smirking as people started seemed to enjoy this new development. 

"was he always this dominant?"  
"Oh daddy I'd gladly take your cock any day"  
"this is a change from time... Not that I'm complaining" 

Part of Jeremy always felt a boost of confidence when he was on camera, something that started off as a source of quick income turned into a hobby. Something he actually enjoyed doing. 

"the next day when she came over she was in one of my shirts and a pair of shorts that barely covered that cute little ass of hers” he gulps, his jeans suddenly feeling uncomfortable "her hand grazed against my thigh... By the end of the week, I was a mess and I figured I might as well share it with you guys" 

As Jeremy unzip his pants he almost laughed as the all too familiar 'dings' of tips coming in started to fill his room, he hated to admit it but that sound always encouraged him to keep going. A small gasp left him as his cock was finally able to get some freedom as it lightly slapped his stomach 

"it's been awhile since we've used toys on stream... Why don't we bring out the fleshlight again huh? So I can close my eyes and pretend it's my baby girls tight little cunt" he growls, his thumb brushing against his tip. A small moan escaping him as he imagines it was your hand. 

He could barely register the sudden increase in messages as he fumbled for the fleshlight beside him. A small desperate groan leaving him as he wrapped his hands around the toy, never in his life had he been so happy to have it. 

“Fuck... where the hell did I put the lube” he growls, looking around his desk. His eyes scanning the surface as his hand eagerly pumped his cock. His moans got deeper the more frustrated he got. From the corner of his eye, he could see a few of the comments 

“Damn even in your fantasies your girl is teasing you huh?"  
"don't tease him! He's worked up"  
"Oh come on its kinda hot seeing him all flustered" 

Jeremy growls as he finally founds the small bottle, how it was hidden under stacks of forgotten school work and doodles was beyond him but right now he was far too horny to care. With a small sigh of relief, he dripped some into the fleshlight, using his fingers to make sure it's fully coated. 

"fuck baby... I bet you'd be far tighter than this toy... Your moans would be music to my ears as your practically melting because of my fingers." he groans, if he focused enough he could almost hear your pornographic moans. After he was positive the toy was lubed up enough he quickly gave his cock a stroke with his wet, sticky hand. 

"are you guys enjoying the show so far? I know I haven't been interacting with you a lot this session but I just want my slutty little girl to know how much she teased daddy this week" his voice was deeper than normal, every single word was dripping with lust. 

He didn't bother reading the comments, his mind focused on the fleshlight as he lowered the toy on his needy, nearly aching cock. The tightness brought a sense of pleasure, it was far better than his hand but he can't help but think your pussy would be better. 

"ah... Oh baby girl your so wet for me, have you been imagining my cock? With how much you've been staring at me recently I think you have" his hips naturally bucked up into the silicone toy, you would be warmed... More inviting as he pinned you under him. Maybe you would moan his name as your nails scratched down his back. 

A particularly large tip drew his attention back to his screen. His eyes widening as he reread the number over and over again just to make sure it was real. 

2hot2care just donated $100   
2hot2care: tell us what you want to do to your girl daddy. I want details. 

Jeremy gulped, his thrusts still eager as he leans back in your seat. "what I'd do if she was here... Fuck what wouldn't I do" he started. If he closed his eyes he could image your figure perfectly. Your face tinted with pink as you ride his cock. Your sweet voice higher than normal as his cock slammed into your tight cunt, trying to hit your g-spot with every thrust. Your perfect breasts bouncing slightly in front of him. 

"I would fuck her everywhere in this room. I'd bend her in front of the desk so you guys could see her body moving forward as I fuck her... She would be screaming out my name as she begs for more" he groans, licking his lips as he speeds up his hips. "god she would feel so much better around my cock then this toy. Her sweet cunt wrapped around my cock... Warm and wet as she comes undone for me and me alone" 

He needed more... Just his thoughts were no longer enough. He needed you or at least hear your voice if he wanted to cum. He glanced at his phone, maybe he should call you, you were teasing him all week surely you must feel the same way... Right? 

His lust took over all the nerves he had as he reached over for it. He'll just let the audience decide for him. "let's see... Maybe I'll call my naughty princess if we hit $250, see how she reacts to me growling how much I need her" his eyes stared directly at the screen. It was times like this he was glad he didn't show his face... Everyone would be able to truly see how nervous he was. 

His heart raced as he watched the tips roll in, barely a minute went by and he had already gone past the goal he had set "shit... You guys seem more excited about this then I am" he laughed, fumbling to unlock his phone. A promise was a promise after all. 

It was like his body worked on instinct at that point. His free hand still moving the fleshlight against his hard length as he dialled your number. The seconds it took for you to pick up seemed to last an eternity for the Heere boy, his mind foggy as she heard your soft gentle voice. 

"hey... What's up?" Jeremy noticed there was something different about your voice... It sounded almost breathy, similar to the tone you used when he imagined you under him. 

He let out a low groan as he quickened his thrusts, he was right... Your voice was bringing him closer to the release he craved. "Be a good little girl and do what daddy wants okay?" he growls, smirking when he hears a gasp from your end of the phone. "you've been a fucking tease all week and I'm sick of it! Fuck I've never been this hard before. I want you to use that pretty little voice of yours to moan for me, got it?" 

He closed his eyes as he pictured what you'd face would look like right now. He wasn't able to wonder long as your moans ripped him back into reality. "daddy... A-ah I need your cock so badly... Please, daddy, punish me for being a dirty little slut" 

Your words, while shocking him also cause his nerves to tingle. An all to familiar throb in his cock hinted that his orgasm would be hitting him faster than the planned. “You'd like that, wouldn't you... Oh your a dirty girl for me aren't you? Come on... Moan for me again... I need to hear you scream so I can cum"

Jeremy would never have thought you'd be so submissive in bed as the second those words left him he heard your breath hitch before a pure sinful moan escaped you. He never thought the word "daddy" could be hotter than it already was... But you could make him cum from purring that in his ear alone. 

Before he knew it his head was tilted back, his hips twitching up before he felt himself cum into the toy. He didn't even care about how much of pain not would be to clean up. His mind was still foggy with lust, he still needed you. Without even thinking twice he ended the stream, typing a quick announcement that he'd be back shortly. 

"Listen, baby... I need you to get your pretty little self over here now, daddy needs to get a taste of his girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback is welcome!
> 
> Please follow me on Tumblr at robot-anon

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcome!
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at robot-anon


End file.
